Should have remembered Rule Number One Dean
by TeamObsessedWithSupernatural
Summary: "Should have listened to me Dean. Rule number one. Don't trust anyone in Purgatory." Benny said as he forcibly turned Dean into a vampire once again. Now Dean is a vampire and has these feelings for his maker but what happens when his feelings for Cas conflict with the feelings a vampire gets for the undying love for his maker? Rated M to be safe
1. Welcome to Puragatory

_**Warning!**_** Okay I am behind on Supernatural I am only on season 8 so please forgive me if I get some things wrongs and if characters are OOC. Also it has been along time since I have written a story so please also bear that in mind while you are reading. And please also bear with me on the fight scenes.**

**Okay this idea popped into my head when I was talking to a friend of mine last night and I was like hey what about doing a love triangle for Benny Cas and Dean? And so I thought of this Benny tries to turn Dean and when he does he reminds Dean the first rule of purgatory "Don't trust anybody." And he tries to turn Dean so he will feel that loyalty and love towards his maker because Benny grew feelings for Dean and he wants them returned and maybe Cas tries to stop that turning because of his love for Dean but he fails and even though he has turned Dean's feelings for Cas conflict with his feelings for his maker. And she said it sounded interesting so here is the starting of it. And I know its short but I already have an idea for chapter two. **

**And I do not own any of these sexy characters no matter how much I wish I did**

* * *

It started out like any ordinary day in Purgatory. The air filled with the stench of murder and killings all to survive. And fear. The constant fear of having to watch your back, never trusting anybody no matter what they said or did. Because that was rule number one of Purgatory don't trust anyone because you never know when they will turn on you so they could survive either to safe their own skin in a fight or to eat you themselves.

And Benny had just been reminded of rule number one of Purgatory since he had been teaming up with shape shifter but sadly the shape shifter had just decided to turn on the vampire and let's just say it didn't end well for the shifter because he was cut up in multiple pieces left for dead. And just as soon as he had finished his work on the shifter a bright white light appeared directly behind him so he quickly got out of the way and hid to see what it is. And what he saw shocked him. Two figures stood there.

One was an angel. The other was a man. A _human_ man. He couldn't believe it. Never had there ever been an angel or a_ human_ before _ever _in Purgatory. They weren't supposed to end up here this was only meant for those like him. The things that go bump in the night.

And yet there was something about this man. Perhaps it was the air he gave off about him, maybe the way he walked, the way he carried himself, or the look in his eyes that just made him seem liked he belonged there in Purgatory.

Even when the man was left alone and abandoned by his angel friend and kept calling out his name drawing even more attention to himself with his human smell and his light show of entrance. He didn't seem afraid to be there. If Benny didn't know better he would have said the man felt like he was at home in Purgatory.

And in that moment Benny could have easily killed the human because he wasn't armed but he didn't.

Benny wanted to see how well this human hold his own in realm of never ending monsters.

* * *

**So like it? Hate it? Let me know and reviews and ideas are greatly appreciated and feel free to PM with any suggestions and questions**


	2. First Meeting

**Scenes from season 8 episode 1 used here. **

**And I own nothing**

* * *

It had been 6 months 4 days 3 hours 12 minutes and 19 seconds since Dean had came into Purgatory. Since he had been on his own.

Or so he thought. For unknown to the young green eyed hunter he had two unseen protectors. One he was searching for and that he prayed to every night but he never came to keep Dean safe. And for all he knew Cas was dead but Dean hoped with everything he was that the blue eyed angel was still alive out there somewhere.

The other was someone Dean had not yet met. Someone that had been in stuck in Purgatory for 50 years and who had quickly learned to adapt to survive. That someone was the vampire Benny Lafitte.

Benny had been watching Dean from the shadows of Purgatory all this time. He had seen how Dean had improvised with killing the creatures there in Purgatory using his environment to his advantage.

Benny had seen what an excellent fighter Dean was, how he tortured others to try and find out where the angel in the dirty trench coat was and his loyalty to his friend. He saw how well Dean worked on little to no sleep and that he was smart enough to sleep with one eye open and always have a weapon close to his side while he did. Benny wouldn't admit it but he found the young green eyed hunter fascinating and he wanted him. But only as an alley he kept telling to himself.

And Benny wanted to approach the young green eyed hunter and get him to trust him but he knew he couldn't do it like this.

So Benny came up with a plan on how to approach Dean. He made an alliance with another with another vampire.

A mere pawn in his plan to get close to Dean Winchesters.

When Benny sent his plan into action Dean was in the middle of a fight with another vampire that had his long brown hair into a ponytail. Dean had him trapped against the tree with a silver knife "Where's the angel?" He asked angrily

"You're him. The human." The other vampire replied with a smirk

"Where's the angel?!"

"I don't know."

Dean could see he was going to get any wheere with him he stabbed the vampire in the leg with the knife and he picked up the vampire's weapon that he dropped and decapitated him with own weapon.

And then just as soon as Dean had turned around he was tackled to the ground by another vampire. The vampire that Benny had made an alliance with. And while the vampire was going crazy and trying to bite Dean. Dean was able to hold him at bay while trying to reach his weapon but never could quit grab it.

And just when it seemed like the other vampire was about to take control of the situation Benny tackled the other vampire with a war call and chopped off the shocked expression on the other vampire's face.

Now the dirty dirty and bloody Dean was on his feet and walked towards Benny but stopped when there was ten feet between them with his weapon in his hand and Benny still on his knees fangs still bared.

Then Benny stood up and retracted his fangs and didn't look at Dean "What no thanks for saving your hide?"

"Sure. I won't shove this up your ass. "Dean said while slightly lifting the weapon up before putting back into its original position.

"Mm. Awful strange way to put your meal ticket, friend." Benny said while him and Dean now circled each other "I got something you need." Which wasn't a lie while Dean was still human.

"Yea. What's that?"

"A way out."

Dean chuckles "Yea. Even a dental Apocalypse like you knows there is no such thing."

"There is if you are human. God has made it so. At least that's the rumor."

"Bull."

"Suit yourself. Maybe you have gone native. Maybe you like being man meat for every Tom, Dick and Harry." Benny chuckels and they both stop circling each other

Benny could see the doubt in Dean's eyes. But was it doubt towards himself about liking it here in Purgatory or towards Benny's words as Dean said "Prove it."

Benny was sure he had him as he said "Nah. You're either in or you're out." While trying to keep a smirk off his face.

"So you just want to guide me out of Purgatory out of the goodness of your undead heart?" Dean asked in disbelieve.

"More or less." Benny lied easily.

"What's in it for you?"

"I'm hopping a ride."

"What?"

"It's a human portal, jackass. Only human can pass through. I show you the door, you hump my soul to the other side."

"So you're looking for a soul train." Dean stated

"Sure. If that's what you're into." Benny said while keeping the amusement off his face.

"And how do I know this isn't a set up? How do I know I'm not going to end up like your friend over here?" Dean said while tilting his weapon to the vampire Benny killed

"He _was _my friend. Now _you_ are." Benny said while holding his hands out "First rule of Purgatory, kid. You can't trust nobody."

"You just asked me to trust you."

"You see? You're getting it now." Benny said with a smirk

Dean chuckles "First we find the angel."

Benny turned his head away as he said "Mm. Threes a crowd chief." He wanted to keep Dean to himself but if it was the only he could work with Dean and get him to trust him he would do it he thought as he looked back at Dean.

Dean nods his head "Well hey. Either you're in or you're out." Dean said dead serious as he lifted his weapon up and rested it against his shoulder.

Benny smirks at Dean using his own words against him to get what he wants. And not only was he smirking at Dean's manipulation he was also smirking at his loyalty to his friend and knew right now he temperedly have some too when he agreed to Dean's terms. However, he wanted to make it permanent and that was when Benny decided after he had gained even of Dean's trust and loyalty he would turn Dean so he would have it just when he was about to leave and right in front of his friend if he could.


End file.
